Boxes formed of corrugated cardboards or hard cardboards are used as packing boxes for various kinds of articles. It is conventional to unseal such a box by separating the body and lid of the box from each other by peeling off tapes or preset incisions. Once the box is unsealed, no article can be packed unless another adhesive tape or the like is used.
As using adhesive tapes instead of the above incisions for packing boxes, there has been suggested a box which can be unsealed by being divided into upper and lower parts or a plurality of parts by peeling off tapes. However, after it is unsealed, it cannot be used for repacking.
Further, there has been suggested a packing box forming two box bodies by using only a bottom in common so that, by peeling off tapes provided in the bottom, the two box bodies may be separated. Only the bottom is used in common but the lid plate and others are separate. Therefore, it cannot be used as a box sectioned in the interior, but only makes two boxes from one.
The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,007,623; 3,101,880; 3,327,923; and 3,677,458; and Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 41-13340; 48-7442; 48-39235; 49-12137; and 49-15550. However, none of the prior art suggests a packing box wherein different kinds of articles can be sectioned and contained, the interior is sectioned into two sections, the sections can be separated through incisions or can be cut off by the remaining part of a strip without using any tape or only a part is connected as an entirely separate box from the first and can be separated, and wherein a plurality of inner boxes are enclosed within an outer box so that the enclosing part may be peeled off, one box is sectioned in the interior, each section is divided to be entirely separate and can be perfectly opened and closed, and the box can be easily unsealed and divided.
There are many problems in the unsealing means or dividing means for conventional packing boxes.